Samantha's new husband
by LadyLudvika
Summary: Darrin gets invited to the wedding of lord Stockbridge and Samantha Stephens. Can Darrin, with the help of Maurice and Endora, get his wife back?


This is my first try to write a Bewitched fanfiction. English is not my native language but I tried the best I could. Enjoy!

**SAMANTHA'S NEW HUSBAND  
**

**THE MASTER BEDROOM AT 1164 MORNING GLORY CIRCLE**

Samantha and Darrin are asleep in their bed. Suddenly, a man's voice is heard.

**VOICE:** Samantha! Samantha! Come here Samantha! Samantha! Come to me! Samantha!

Samantha, who is still asleep, gets out of bed and follows the voice downstairs. When she reaches the living room a door suddenly appears.

**VOICE:** Open the door Samantha… Open the door…

Samantha opens the door and steps in. The door and Samantha disappears with a pop.

**OPENING TITLES**

**THE MASTER BEDROOM AT 1164 MORNING GLORY CIRCLE**

The alarm clock at Samantha's side of the bed rings. Darrin wakes up and covers his ears.

**DARRIN:** Sam? Sam, could you please turn off the alarm clock?

When nothing happens Darrin opens his eyes and looks around.

**DARRIN:** Sam? Sam? Well, she sure is an early riser!

**THE KITCHEN**

Darrin who is now dressed for work comes in to the kitchen.

**DARRIN:** Good morning darling!

Darrin realises that no one is there.

**DARRIN:** Sam? Sam? Sam, where are you?

Darrin search through the house but can't find her anywhere.

**DARRIN:** Come on Sam. Stop fooling around! If I don't get my breakfast I'll be late for work! Sam? (Darrin looks at his wristwatch) Oh God, I'm already late! What will Larry say? (He takes his briefcase) I'm leaving now Sam! I hope that you have come to your senses when I get home!

Darrin leaves the house.

**DARRIN'S OFFICE AT MCMANE AND TATE**

Larry is sitting behind Darrin's desk, waiting, when Darrin comes in.

**LARRY:** Darrin, you're late!

**DARRIN:** I'm sorry Larry, but I couldn't find Samantha this morning.

**LARRY:** Alright… WHAT?

**DARRIN:** I looked everywhere, but I just couldn't find her.

**LARRY:** That's strange! Well, we'll talk about it later. Did you bring your sketches for the new house-campaign?

**DARRIN:** Yes, I did. Here they are… (He lays his sketches on the desk)

**LARRY:** Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! You're a genius Darrin! If mr Green don't like these sketches I'll eat my hat!

**DARRIN:** When will we see him?

**LARRY:** Tonight. I invited him to a little dinner party at my house. I expect that both you and Samantha will be there. And Darrin, don't be late!

**THE LIVING ROOM AT 1164 MORNING GLORY CIRCLE**

Darrin comes home.

**DARRIN:** Honey, I'm home!

Darrin continues in to the kitchen.

**DARRIN: **Hi darling! (He sees that the kitchen is empty) Sam? Samantha? Where in the world can she be? Samantha?

The phone rings. Darrin picks up.

**DARRIN:** Hello! Oh hello Larry! Louise is ill? Move the dinner party to my house? Eh.. well.. No, of course it's not a problem.. Yes… See you at seven. Bye Larry! (Darrin hangs up)

Endora! Endora! Endora!!!

Endora pops in. She is dressed in an old fashion ice-skating gown (1885).

**ENDORA:** I hope it's important Derwood! I was ice-skating with tsarevich Nikolai in St Petersburg.

**DARRIN:** Endora, Sam's gone!

**ENDORA:** What are you talking about?

**DARRIN:** I woke up this morning and Samantha was gone. I've looked everywhere for her but I can't find her.

**ENDORA:** I knew she would leave you someday.

**DARRIN:** Samantha would never leave me. Something most have happened to her!

**ENDORA:** Like what?

**DARRIN:** You tell me! You most have done something to her!

**ENDORA:** I haven't done a thing! Witches honour!

**DARRIN:** Then where is she?

**ENDORA:** How should I know?! Did you try calling for her?

**DARRI****N:** Yes, but nothing happened.. Look- Samantha?! Sam?! See!

**ENDORA:** Let me try! Samantha, my darling child! It's mother! Samantha?!

**DARRIN:** What did I tell you…

**ENDORA:** That is very strange!

**DARRIN:** Endora, you sound worried.

**ENDORA:** I am worried. This has never happened before! Perhaps I should summon Maurice.

**DARRIN:** Is it really that bad?

**ENDORA:** I'm afraid so. Maurice?! Maurice?!

Maurice pops in

**MAURICE:** Endora, my dear, you look ravishing! (He kisses her chin)

**ENDORA:** Stop the small talk Maurice. We have trouble! Samantha is missing!

**MAURICE:** Missing?

**ENDORA:** Yes! Oh, Maurice, what are we to do?

**MAURICE:** There there, my dear. I'll tell you what we will do. You'll go east and I'll go east and look for her. She has to be somewhere.

Maurice and Endora pops out.

**DARRIN:** Oh Sam! Please come back…

Suddenly, a crow appears and drops a message which Darrin catches.

**DARRIN:** What a? (He reads the message) Dear mr Stephens! You are hereby invited to the wedding of lord Stockbridge, son of lord and lady Stockbridge, and SAMANTHA STEPHENS, daughter of Maurice and End… Now, what a minuet! What is this? Who is lord Stockbridge? Endora! Maurice!

Maurice and Endora pops in.

**ENDORA:** Yes?

**DARRIN:** Read this. (Gives Endora the message)

**ENDORA:** I have no desire to read right now Derwood.

**DARRIN:** Read it!!!

**ENDORA:** Don't use that tone of voice to me Dennis! I will read it. (Starts reading) Dear mr Stephens... (stops reading) Oh, don't tell me that this is a ridiculous love letter?

**DARRIN:** Endora, read it!

**ENDORA:** Dear mr Stephens! You are hereby invited to the wedding of lord Stockbridge, son of lord and lady Stockbridge, and Samantha Stephens, daughter och Mau… (stops reading) That's Samantha! Oh, my little girl has finally come to her senses and is marrying a warlock. Oh, this is a very happy day!

**MAURICE:** I'm afraid it's not.

**ENDORA:** What do you mean? You know as well as I do that lord Stockbridge is a very powerful warlock.

**MAURICE:** He is not good for Samantha. I'm afraid that we have to go back in time.

**DARRIN:** Go back in time?!!!

**MAURICE:** Yes, to the day Samantha was born.

**DARRIN:** Oh my god!

**OLD SALEM **

**DARRIN: **Where are we?

**ENDORA:** We're in Salem.

**DARRIN:** How old is Samantha?

**ENDORA:** Older than you Derwood. Oh, look there is my sister Clara's hou.. No, you can't call that a house. There is Clara's shed!

**DARRIN:** Are we going there?

**MAURICE:** Yes we are.

**AUNT CLARA'S HOUSE IN SALEM**

A young pregnant Endora is in bed with strong pains. Young Clara is walking nervously around.

**YOUNG ****CLARA:** Oh dear… oh dear…

**YOUNG ****ENDORA:** Why do I have to do this the mortal way? It hurts so much! Oh, where is Maurice? Maurice! Maurice! If you don't come here this instant I'll divorce you!

Endora cries out in pain.

**A POKER ROOM AT VENUS**

A young Maurice is playing poker with a fancy dressed warlock.

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** I'll raise you Maurice! If you win you will get my house.. What will I get if I win Maurice? I already won your house. I'll tell you what I will get. I will get that pretty little wife of yours.

**YOUNG ****MAURICE:** She is not so pretty anymore. She is nine months pregnant and she is becoming intolerant. She has been calling me for over an hour.

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** Pregnant? Then I don't want her. I know! If your unborn child happens to be a witch I want to have her as my wife.

**YOUNG ****MAURICE:** No, I can't agree to that.

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** Well… Then I am afraid that I have to kill both Endora and her child. Would you prefer that?

**YOUNG ****MAURICE:** Oh, you don't scare me. You can't kill my wife and our child.

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** Oh yes, I can!

**YOUNG ****MAURICE:** No you can not!

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** Are you willing to take the chance? You know that I am much more powerful than you.

**YOUNG ****MAURICE:** Alright, have it your way. If I win, I will get your house, but if you win, you have my permission to marry my daughter.

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** Excellent! Well, Maurice… Show me your cards?

Maurice puts his cards on the table.

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** A full house! Not bad! But, unfortunately, it is not good enough. (He puts his cards on the table.) A royal straight flush! Say goodbye to your daughter Maurice!

**YOUNG ****MAURICE:** Nooo!!!

**THE LIVING ROOM AT 1164 MORNING GLORY CIRCLE**

Maurice, Endora and Darrin gets back.

**ENDORA:** Oh Maurice, how could you?

**DARRIN:** Yes, how could you?

**MAURICE:** Didn't you hear lord Stockbridge? He said that he would kill you and Samantha if I did not agree. What was I supposed to do?

**ENDORA:** Why were you playing cards in the first place? You should have been with me! Didn't you see that I was suffering? Oh Maurice!

**DARRIN:** How are we supposed to get Sam back now? We can't change history, can we?

**MAURICE:** Oh yes we can!

**AUNT CLARA'S HOUSE IN OLD SALEM**

Young Endora is holding baby Samantha in her arms.

**YOUNG ENDORA:** Oh Clara, isn't my daughter the most beautiful child you ever seen?

**YOUNG CLARA:** She is very nice indeed.

**YOUNG ENDORA:** Oh I so wish Maurice was here!

Thunder can be heard

**YOUNG ENDORA:** Oh, maybe that is him coming now.

Lord Stockbridge appears.

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** Endora!

**YOUNG ENDORA:** Lord Stockbridge, I did not expect you.

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** I know. I just dropped by to have a look at the new little witch.

**YOUNG ENDORA:** Isn't she beautiful?

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** She certainly is. Someday, she will make a very good wife to some lucky warlock.

**YOUNG ENDORA:** Oh yes.

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** Adieu Endora! Take care of your little girl!

**YOUNG**** ENDORA:** Adieu lord Stockbridge!

Old Maurice freezes everyone except old Endora and Darrin.

**MAURICE:** Reverse!

Everything is being played backwards and stoppes right before lord Stockbridge pops in.

**MAURICE:** No Endora, turn little Samantha in to something ugly.

**ENDORA:** Ugly?

**MAURICE:** Yes!

**ENDORA:** Why?

**MAURICE:** If lord Stockbridge sees that Samantha is ugly, he will not want to have her as a wife.

**ENDORA:** Oh Maurice, you are so clever.

Endora turns baby Samantha in to a very ugly and disgusting baby.

**ENDORA:** Oh my poor baby!

**MAURICE:** Play!

Young Endora and Clara are unfreezed.

Thunder can be heard

**YOUNG ENDORA:** Oh, maybe that is him coming now.

Lord Stockbridge appears.

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** Endora!

**YOUNG ENDORA:** Lord Stockbridge, I did not expect you.

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** I know. I just dropped by to have a look at the new little witch.

**YOUNG ENDORA:** Isn't she beautiful?

**LORD STOCKBRIDGE:** She certain… Oh my god! Well.. There sure is something special about her. I'm sorry Endora, but I am in a hurry! Adieu Endora!

**YOUNG ENDORA:** Adieu lord Stockbridge. Thank you for coming!

Old Endora turns baby Samantha back and Endora, Maurice and Darrin pops out.

**THE LIVING ROOM AT 1164 MORNING GLORY CIRCLE**

Samantha is anxiously waiting for Darrin.

Maurice, Endora and Darrin pops in.

**SAMANTHA:** Oh Darrin, where have you been?

**DARRIN:** Where have I been?

**SAMANTHA:** I've been waiting for hours. Larry Tate and your client will be here any minuet.

**DARRIN:** I'll go up and change. It's so good to have you back Sam. (He kisses her.)

**SAMANTHA:** (Confused) Thank you darling!

Darrin leaves the living room.

**SAMANTHA:** Mother, daddy, it is great to see you! But where have you been? And why was Darrin with you?

**MAURICE:** It's a long and complicated story my dear. More complicated than Hamlet.

**ENDORA:** You can say that again!

**THE END**


End file.
